Neo Saiyan Saga
by brandonroy321
Summary: goku goes on an adventure that teaches him about the true fate of the saiyan race.
1. Chapter 1

Neo-Saiyan Saga

Disclaimer: I have never, Don't, and will never be the owner of Dragon ball Z

A/N this takes place after DBGT, but before Goku JR. and Vegeta JR. fight.

As Goku drifted off into sleep on Shenron's back, Shenron infused the dragon balls inside of Goku, because he knew that Goku would not misuse them. Goku slept for hours, and when he finally woke up, he was shocked. His power had grown beyond belief, and he was an adult again. Once he got over the initial shock, he surveyed his surroundings. He was in a barren area, and the gravity was 10 times that of Earth, not that Goku even noticed. Goku sensed for power levels and fund that the inhabitants had a power level of about 1,500. This is far more powerful than an earthling, but barely even a fraction of Goku's power. Goku decided to meet some of the inhabitants of the planet. After the flight, Goku stopped about a mile before he reached a village. When Goku felt someone approaching, he masked his power level. As the man waked by, Goku noticed that the man had a tail. Goku wanted to know what was going on, so he revealed himself to the man. When the man saw him, he instantly got into his fighting stance. "Who are you?" the man asked. This man looked like an older version of Goku, so Goku figured it was Turles. "Turles, I'm not looking for a fight." Goku said. The man looked confused and said "I'm not Turles, I'm Bardock." Bardock took Goku to the village to ask him questions. When Goku arrived he saw an advanced civilization that seemed fairly crowded. Goku thought that they were pretty similar to humans except for the fact that they had tails. Is everyone on this planet a saiyan? Goku inquired. Bardock looked puzzled. Of course, I thought that you were too. "That why I brought you here". Goku then explained in great detail about how he was picked up by the humans and trained to be a fighter. The only time Bardock interrupted him was when Goku told him about Radditz. Radditz was your brother? Are… are you Kakarot? Goku looked confused. "Well that's my saiyan name. Bardock then told Goku his story. Bardock had fought Dodoria and was presumed dead, but he survived. Bardock was one of the few saiyans that had the ability to use instant transmission. He teleported to Planet Vegeta and informed the king what was happening. Although king Vegeta was skeptical, he and Bardock formed a plan. After forming a plan, Bardock went and challenged Frieza. After being openly challenged, Frieza gathered a large energy ball and laughed maniacally. Bardock had to suppress a smile at how predictable Frieza was. Right before the ball made contact, Bardock teleported away and quickly told King Vegeta what was happening. Although king Vegeta knew that he had to do what was best for the saiyans and leave, he was sad because his son was on Frieza's ship. In a matter of seconds, all of the saiyans were on a faraway planet except Bardock. Bardock was planning on getting his newborn son before he left. He quickly checked the computer records and saw that his son was already on his way to a planet called Earth faraway. Sensing that the planet was at its limit, Bardock sadly teleported away. The saiyans trained to one day destroy the bastard that had shamed their race. Goku was really surprised to hear this story from his newfound father. Goku was too distracted to notice the enormous power coming his way, and before he knew it he and Bardock were on the ground. Goku looked up and saw cell floating above him. "Cell how are you alive?" Cell saw Goku and looked surprised. "Goku, what are you doing in this part of the universe?" Goku quickly got in his fighting stance. "Cell, how are you even alive, I saw you in Hell not too long ago. Cell laughed and then responded. "Oh I'm sure you did, but you only saw my other half." Goku looked confused and then asked "what does that mean?" Cell had a look of amusement on his face as he explained. "When you teleported me to king kai's planet, my core survived and regenerated. You know this. What you don't know is that when my core regenerated it also copied itself. Before I was fully regenerated, I was sucked into this galaxy. That is why I'm here. Now you wouldn't mind explaining, why are YOU here? It took Goku a couple seconds to process what he had just heard. "I ummm… just woke up here." Seeing that Cell was distracted, Bardock lunged at Cell, but cell grabbed Bardock's arm and broke it before Bardock could even react. Bardock yelled in pain and flew to the ground. "That wasn't very nice Cell!" Goku yelled. Goku lunged at Cell just like Bardock; however Goku had a better fighting chance. After exchanging a few blows, Goku was kicked into a crater. He got up slowly and looked around. The saiyans had a look of pure fear in their eyes, as cell was far stronger then all of them combined. This sight made Goku angry. Goku focused his energy and was surrounded by a flash of gold. As Goku powered up, he felt something deep in his stomach. The kind of power that Goku couldn't even dream about. Goku ignored it and focused on the battle at hand. The jaws of every saiyan dropped, as the super saiyan floated back up towards cell. With this new found power, Goku could mop the floor with Cell without even going super saiyan 2. Goku could tell that Cell was scared and trying to hide it. Cell charged at Goku and tried to punch him but Goku dodged it. Goku teleported behind cell and kicked him to the ground, making a bigger crater then the one he had made earlier. The fear on cells face was no longer hidden. The saiyans could do nothing but watch as this mysterious super saiyan battled their tormentor. Goku started charging his signature attack, and cell knew that he was finished. "Kame-Hame-Ha!" Cell tried to run but it was too late. Cell screamed and was disintegrated by the blast. Goku took a deep breath and powered down. Forgetting the injuries dealt to him by cell, Bardock ran over to Goku and said "How did you do that? You are the most powerful person that I have ever met." Goku saw the tiniest bit of pride in his father's eyes as he said the last part. While the saiyans in the area were still in shock, Goku and Bardock flew away to avoid unnecessary questions. Meanwhile at the royal palace, the kings men reported to the king about the sudden Ki rise and of Cells death. King Vegeta was shocked to say the least when he heard that his long time rival was dead. "Do you still have a signal on the one who defeated cell?" the king asked. "Yes sir, his power has decreased, but he is still far more powerful than the average saiyan." The soldier responded. "Order the Elite squad to bring this mystery man in at once." The king ordered. "yes sir".

A/N Hope you enjoyed it. This was my first story so tell me how I did!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N hey, I know it's been a long time but I completely forgot about this story until I found it in my school journal.

Disclaimer: I have never, don't, and will never own dragon ball z.

As Goku and Bardock flew, Goku suddenly stopped and closed his eyes. He sensed five high powers quickly headed for them. At the same time, Bardock's scouter bleeped. Goku looked over at Bardock and saw a look of fear on his face. A moment later, five brightly dressed saiyans arrived and told them to go to the royal palace. Seeing them gave Goku memories of the Ginyu force. Bardock whispered to Goku to go with them and talk to the king. Goku agreed and they were escorted to what looked like a modern castle. After what seemed like hours of wandering through the maze, they finally arrived at the throne. When Goku saw who sat on the throne, he burst out in laughter. King Vegeta scowled and stood. "Who are you and where did you come from?" Then while wiping away his tears of laughter Goku said "Vegeta, what do you mean? You know who I am." King Vegeta growled and said "I don't care who you are, If you're not going to tell me who this man is Bardock, then you're both going to the coliseum." Bardock gasped and Goku looked even more confused. They were led down the hall and were all of a sudden in a blinding light with a booming noise. Once they were adjusted to the light they looked around and saw that they were in a roman like coliseum with bleachers full of blood hungry saiyans. All of a sudden they heard a familiar voice on speakers. "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the killers of the monstrosity Cell". The Saiyans cheered and waved their arms. They may have been able to kill Cell, but how will they fair against Merlock?" At the sound of that name, the crowd roared even louder and Goku could see a mixture of shock and fear on Bardock's face. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake, and not too far in front of them a large lizard like creature rose from the ground in front of them. Bardock's scouter broke, and Goku looked in awe at the creature without the slightest trace of fear on his face. The man like lizard creature tried to smash them with his fist, but Goku caught it and held it above his head. Soon after that, there was a bright flash of gold from under the hand, and super saiyan Goku pushed Merlock's fist up and flung him in the air. After that, Goku went Kaioken and rushed up after Merlock. Once he reached him, he broke his spine, and then threw him back down to the ground. When the dust cleared, Merlock was lifeless in the dirt. For about 5 seconds, the whole coliseum was quiet. Then the crowd roared and King Vegeta sweat dropped. After about a minute King Vegeta was on the intercom again, and said "because of their power and the fact that they saved us from Cell, Bardock and this mystery warrior will be forgiven for disrespecting a member of the royal family. Tonight they shall be thrown a royal feast." At the sound of the word feast, Goku jumped for joy. Later that night, an hour before the feast, Goku and Bardock were in the room assigned to them and decided to turn on the T.V. what they saw was the news and a picture of a blonde haired Goku. The people on the news were talking about what had occurred when Goku's hair changed from black to yellow. Some of the more radical people thought that he was a super saiyan, but the rational minded people were trying to think of a better explanation. When they arrived at the feast, King Vegeta greeted them as if they were old friends. Most of the feast was just small talk between the king and Goku, but at one point, King Vegeta said "Goku, I do have one question for you. When you kept referring to me as Vegeta and laughed at my mustache, at first I thought you were crazy, but now I might as well let you explain yourself. Who were you talking about?" While still have food in his mouth, Goku replied "I thought you were your son, Prince Vegeta." At this King Vegeta's eyes nearly burst out of their sockets.

A/N thanks for reading so far. If I get any feedback good or bad, I will probably post a new chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I have never, don't, and will never be the owner of Dragonball Z

A/N sorry, I have been so caught up that I haven't thought about this story in a long time

"The Prince is alive?! We figured that he was killed by Frieza after the destruction of our planet! Where is he?" Kind vegeta asked excitedly. Goku swallowed his food before he answered. "He's on Earth now. He thought that all of the full blooded Saiyans died except him and me." "Is he a super Saiyan like you?" King Vegeta asked. Goku smirked and said "of course, he can become a super Saiyan 4 just like I can!" King Vegeta's eyes bulged and he said "Super Saiyan 4?! There's more than one form?!" Goku nodded, and King Vegeta smiled. He was happy that his son was not behind a low class Saiyan.

"Where is this planet called Earth anyways?" Kind Vegeta questioned. "I wish to meet my son and learn the power of the super Saiyan" Goku scratched his head and then responded "Oh Earth? It's uh, east, wait no, west, umm here let me show you" Goku grabbed Bardock and King Vegeta and teleported back to Earth.

Goku, King Vegeta, and Bardock appeared on the front yard of the capsule corporation. About 20 feet in front of them, Vegeta in his super Saiyan 3 form was in a battle with trunks who appeared to have become a super Saiyan 2. They both suddenly stopped fighting and looked at the three new people. "Father? Kakarot? Vegeta said surprised.

5 years ago

Rebuilding after the destruction caused by Omega Shenron was no simple feat back on Earth. All over Earth, regional factions popped up, led by people who wanted to take advantage of the chaos and gain power for themselves. This could have been disastrous for many years on earth, if it wasn't for the z fighters. Gohan used this opportunity to get back into prime fighting shape. Now that Goku was gone, it was up to Gohan, Vegeta, and Majuub to protect the earth. Vegeta was conflicted after the death of Goku. Because he was his rival, Vegeta felt like he should be happy, but all he felt was sadness, which of course he never let on. Vegeta didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but inside he know that Kakarot was his friend. He trained harder than ever, because he needed to have the power that the Earth needed most, the power that Vegeta wouldn't admit to having, the power of a true hero. Vegeta and Gohan maintained a steady connection, occasionally sparring with each other. The two families were also held firmly together by Goten and Trunks, who had also taken to training once again. The battles with Omega Shenron made the fighters of Earth feel outclassed, and many of them began training harder. If it wasn't for that, the Z fighters may have not been able to fend off Voltron.

It started 3 years after the defeat of Omega Shenron and the departure of Goku. Dende and Mr. Popo were watching the events of Earth when Dende received a message from Namek. "Dende…. Help….. I'm the last one left…. He killed us all…. Ahhhhhhhh!" Dende jumped up and yelled "What?! Grand Elder?! Grand Elder are you there?! Who?" He felt so helpless as his race was near exterminated for the second time. He thought for a second, then decided to contact king Kai, to see if he could shed some light onto what was happening.

"King Kai? Are you there?" He asked. "Yes, Dende? I assume since you're contacting me you know about Voltron. I'm terribly sorry, there's nothing you could have done." King Kai responded. "What? Who's Voltron?! What exactly happened to Namek?

"Yes the universe is in dire straits. It started a few days ago. No one knows exactly where he came from, but just about all of the west quadrant has been destroyed by a mysterious creature known as Voltron, and now he has set his sights on the North quadrant. All of the greatest warriors of the west quadrant tried and failed against him, and even Pikkon, the hero of the west quadrant, was allowed to return to the world of the living and was defeated by the awesome power of Voltron. And the worst of it is that now that there are no more dragon balls on earth and Namek has been destroyed, we are almost out of options. I've tried everything to locate Goku, but I've had no luck. This could be the end" Dende paused for a moment and then responded "no, I refuse to believe that."

Dende called all of the Z fighters to the look out to explain the situation. "so no one was able to even scratch him?!" Goten asked astounded. "Well whoever he is, I, as the strongest warrior in the universe, will take him down single handedly." Vegeta claimed. "You're no doubt one of the strongest, but I'm afraid it will take everyone this time." Dende replied. "According to King Kai, we have two days until Voltron makes it here to Earth. Vegeta has already spent two days in the hyperbolic time chamber, but I think that Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Majuub should spend 1 day there to prepare. "What about me?" Pan asked "Pan, if this guy really is as powerful as they say, then there's no way that you're fighting him." Gohan said. "Well if he really is as strong as they say, then I'm going to die either way, so I might as well be given a fighting chance." Pain replied. Gohan could not argue with her logic, she was his daughter after all.

In the two years since the battle with omega Shenron, Goten and trunks had both pushed past the normal super Saiyan barrier. Pan had been intensely training for years to try and become a super Saiyan, but had not been able to.

Gohan felt enormous pressure now that his dad was gone. He was Earths last line of defense next to Vegeta. Even before training for the battle with Voltron, he was the strongest in his life. He wanted to become a super Saiyan 4 like his father had. Vegeta meanwhile could become a super Saiyan 4 at will and could hold the super Saiyan 3 form for a long time. In the Hyperbolic time chamber, for the most part Majuub and Gohan trained with each other and Goten, Trunks, and pan trained with each other as well.

It was in the chamber that Gohan finaly became a super saiyan 3. Majuub was at about the same level as Gohan, so they decided that if it was necessary, they would fuse.

Dende Shook as he felt the power of Voltron. He was no longer sure that the warriors of earth stood a chance and even Goku might not have been able to beat him.

Vegeta knew that he alone was no match for voltron, though his pride would never let him believe it. He was however anxious to use his super saiyan 4 powers again on a worthy foe. He refused to lose a battle that Kakarot could have won. He was ready for people to realize his true strength.

After a year, the 5 fighters exited the time chamber and prepared for the fight of their lives.

After a day, there was a large crash on the earth, and lightning was felt, as Voltron landed on his next planet: Earth.

A/N next chapter will explain what happened during the Voltron fight, then after that it will go back to modern time with Goku and Bardock and king Vegeta. Just explaining what happened during the time that Goku was gone, which felt like minutes to Goku, but was actually 5 years on earth. Thanks for reading.


End file.
